Tiramisu untuk Rinduku
by Shireishou
Summary: [BL STORY ALERT!] Ruka x Rei. Uap dingin yang mengepul keluar dari pinggan menebarkan aroma khas tiramisu ke penjuru dapur. Aroma kopi kental berbaur dengan manisnya krim menyeruak memenuhi ruangan.


**Base : **Saint Beast by Arisugawa Kei  
**POV (Point Of View): **POV 3  
**Central Character :** Suzaku no Rei  
**Time Line :** Saint Beast OVA CD drama Angel Chronicle track 2  
**OST :** Coupling Series 04 ( Rei and Ruka - Miyata Kouki and Midorikawa Hikaru )\01 Kiniro no Hana ga Saku Oka de ( Rei - Miyata Kouki ).mp3  
**Challenge :** [FFC] Makanan; Mari kita bersantap! - .com[slash]Infantrum/topic/7593863/1/  
**Reference** : Nigella Kitchen Eps "I make my own"  
**Event : **Hari Pangan Sedunia

_**Bayang yang memelukmu erat  
Tak jua mampu kuenyahkan pergi  
Menyamarkan kilauan tulus asamu  
Mengaburkan murninya pancaran matamu**_

**Prolog**

_Tengoku_ nampak damai seperti biasa. Suara burung-burung yang hendak kembali ke sarang terdengar bersahut-sahutan di sekitar rumah mungil cantik penuh bunga itu. Lembayung senja menghiasi angkasa membuat nuansa menjadi kemerahan. Sesosok pria cantik berambut ungu muda mengibaskan rambut panjangnya tatkala mengenakan celemek putih ke dadanya. Dikepangnya rambut lurus panjangnya perlahan hingga ke ujung. Mata_ lightcoral-_nya bergetar kala mengikat ujungnya. Kemudian kepangan itu kembali meluncur di punggungnya hingga ke lutut. Rei selalu tampak cantik meskipun dia seorang pria. Wajahnya yang mulus, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang kemerahan, dan hobinya dalam memasak, membuatnya selalu dianggap feminim oleh banyak malaikat lain. Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur.

**Story**

Ruka... sejak kepergiannya, entah kenapa Rei yang biasanya selalu tampak ceria kala menyiapkan masakan terlihat tidak seceria dahulu. Ia selalu merasa ada lubang menganga di hatinya. Meskipun ada Gai yang selalu berteriak-teriak minta tambah, Goh yang berteriak menenangkan Gai ataupun Shin yang hanya tersenyum menikmati makanan dalam dalam ketenangan pikirannya di tengah gaduhnya meja makan, semua terkesan hampa tanpa melihat Ruka yang tampak begitu memesona tatkala menikmati setiap hidangan yang ia siapkan.

Rei mengambil bahan-bahan dari kulkas dan juga lemari dapur. Disusunnya barang-barang itu di hadapannya.

"Rei... Masak apa kau hari ini?" Rei terkenang perkataan Ruka saat pertama kali malaikat berambut putih panjang diikat satu di bawah itu mampir ke rumahnya.

Baju berwarna turquoise berkerah tinggi dengan lilitan dua kalung perak pipih menekak leher, membalut tubuh gagahnya. Baju Lengan putusnya membuat tangannya yang kokoh terlihat begitu mengagumkan dimata Rei. Balutan pita hitam melingkar dari pergelangan hingga ke siku bagian atas,menambah kesan elegan. Belum lagi aksesoris gelang perak pipih berjajar di tangan kirinya sebanyak 4 buah. Di pinggangnya juga lingkaran perak pipih berukir yang menambah kesan kuat. Dibandingkan Rei yang mengenakan baju lengan putus merah kerah shanghai, Ruka nampak jauh lebih gagah. Rei justru terlihat sangat manis dengan manset asimetris bersulam benang emas yang dikenakannya. Dan kesan itu diperkuat dengan bando hias berwarna senada yang menghiasi rambut halusnya.

"Kamu suka apa? Aku akan membuatkannya." Rei tersenyum malu-malu.

"Apa yah?" Ruka nampak kebingungan dan mengusap ikat kepala lebar yang juga berwarna turqoise yang setia melingkar di kepalanya. "Apa saja yang kau masak, aku pasti suka." Ruka tersenyum lembut. Suaranya yang rendah dan berwibawa selalu membuat hati Rei berdesir.

"Eh... umh... sebentar aku cek kulkas dulu." Rei beranjak menuju kulkas dan membukanya.

"Wah apa itu?" Ruka menunjuk pinggan transparan yang di dalamnya. Mata crimson-nya tampak terpesona dengan warna kecoklatan lembut berseling krem dengan aroma cappuccino yang kental.

"Oh... itu _Italian Tiramisu_ yang kubuat semalam. Sudah cukup keras harusnya sekarang. Mau?" Rei mengangkat pinggannya keluar dari kulkas dan meletakkannya di meja makan.

Ruka bahkan belum mengiyakan kala Rei mengambil dua piring dan _dark chocolate_ bubuk kalengan untuk diletakkan di atas meja makan. Dipotongnya dengan hati-hati Tiramisu yang sangat lembut itu.

"Duduk saja di situ." Rei menunjuk salah satu kursi makan yang sudah tersedia piring kosong di hadapannya. Dapurnya tidak begitu besar. Meja makannya berbentuk persegi dengan 2 pasang kursi putih yang saling berhdapan. Taplaknya berwarna magenta bersulam emas. Warna kesukaannya. Ruka pun duduk dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Aroma yang menggelitik hidungnya sungguh membangkitkan selera. Uap dingin yang mengepul keluar dari pinggan menebarkan aroma khas _tiramisu_ ke penjuru dapur.

Dipindahkannya potongan besar ke atas piring di hadapan Ruka, dan sepotong kecil di atas piring diseberangnya. Aroma kopi kental berbaur dengan manisnya krim menyeruak memenuhi ruangan. Ditaburkannya _dark chocolate_ bubuk ke atas _tiramisu_ yang sudah tersaji. Rei mengangsurkan sendok kecil kepada Ruka.

"Bagaimana cara makannya?"

"Masukkan saja ke mulut dan telan." Rei terkekeh. "Akan kuambilkan teh untukmu." Rei bangkit dari duduknya.

"AAAH Jangan begitu!" Rei menjerit tertahan tatkala melihat Ruka menyendok _tiramisu_ sebesar-besarnya dan hendak dimasukkan sekaligus ke mulutnya. "Sendoklah sedikit-sedikit dan masukkan ke mulut dan biarkan krimnya mencair langsung di mulutmu. Ini hidangan penutup kok. Tidak usah buru-buru." Rei tersenyum geli.

"Ah... baiklah." Ruka meletakkan kembali sendoknya dan kali ini menyendok lebih kecil. Lelehan krim coklat dan serpihan coklat bubuk memenuhi sendok. Dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya terbelalak. Manisnya krim melebur sempurna merata di dalam mulutnya. Memberikan sensasi dingin dan segar sekaligus. "Enak sekali Rei... rasa kopinya pas sekali. Perpaduan pahit manisnya benar-benar luar biasa cocok. Ini apa?" Ruka mengangkat potongan roti lembut dari dalam tiramisunya.

"Oh itu _savioardi_ atau _ladyfingers_. Itu yang membuat t_iramisu_ tidak terlalu cair dan juga mengenyangkan." Rei menerangkan sembari menuangkan teh melati ke dalam cangkir di sisi Ruka.

"Rei... Aaaaa..." Ruka mengangsurkan sendoknya ke mulut Rei. Rei mundur setapak kaget. "Kenapa? Kau belum makan _tiramisu_ buatanmu sendiri. Sini kubagi."

Jantung Rei berdetak keras. Tak sadarkah Ruka jika itu artinya ciuman tidak langsung. Agak ragu namun ia maju juga dan duduk di sisi Ruka yang masih mengacungkan tangannya. Dibuka mulut mungilnya. Dan sesuap _Tiramisu_ pun masuk ke dalamnya. Rei yang tengah gugup tidak menyadari adanya krim yang tersisa di bibir bawahnya.

"Rei... diam dulu ya." Ruka berujar lembut. Dibelainya bibir kemerahan Rei dengan jempol kanannya perlahan. "Ada krim disana." Dijilatnya krim yang telah berpindah dijarinya. Ruka senang sekali memandang wajah Rei yang kini merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. "Manis... " Ruka tertawa.

"Te-tentu saja... Gulanya cukup banyak karena aku tidak terlalu suka rasa kopi." Rei berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memanas karena malu.

"Bukan... wajahmu manis sekali Rei..." Ruka tersenyum lembut.

"Ah... te-terima kasih." Rei menunduk malu-malu.

"Rei... kapan-kapan ajari aku membuatnya yah." Ruka memasukkan suapan terakhir _tiramisunya_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya... tentu saja!" Rei menjawab penuh semangat. Bayangan dirinya dan orang yang disayanginya memasak bersama di dapur membuat kegembiraannya meluap. Manisnya gula pasti tak akan mengalahkan manisnya nuansa yang tercipta di hari kala mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Pasti menyenangkan ya?!" Ruka tersenyum.

Ya... pasti menyenangkan... Jika itu benar-benar terjadi...

Rei tersadar dari lamunannya. Namun sebelum janji itu terpenuhi, Zeus-_sama_ menghukum Ruka bersama Judas ke neraka terdalam. Memisahkan tambatan hatinya jauh dari dekapannya. Mata Rei berkaca-kaca perih.

Dipisahkannya kuning dan putih telur. Berat rasanya memisahkan mereka. Seolah dia tengah menarik dirinya menjauh dari Ruka. Diletakkannya kuning telurnya di mangkuk transparan besar sementara yang putih ke dalam mangkuk kecil. Dikocoknya putih telurnya dengan pengocok mesin sebentar.

Apa sungguh Ruka menghianati Zeus seperti yang dituduhkan?  
Ruka yang selalu membimbingnya untuk menjadi malaikat yang lebih baik.  
Melatihnya agar menjadi lebih kuat.  
Melindunginya dari ejekan malaikat-malaikat lain yang selalu mengatainya banci.  
Orang pertama yang memuji betapa cantiknya sayap keemasan yang dimilikinya.  
Rei sungguh tak ingin percaya tuduhan yang ditimpakan pada Ruka.

"Pasti ada yang salah," pikirnya selalu.

Campuran minuman _hazelnut_, gula, bubuk _espresso_ dan kuning telur yang dikocok mulai menebarkan aroma yang menyenangkan di penjuru dapur. Seandainya Ruka ada, dia pasti menyukai aroma pahit manis ini. Dimasukkannya sekotak _mascarpone _ke dalam mangkok besar itu dan kembali dikocok. Kelembutan _mascarpone _menyatu sempurna dengancampuran lainnya. Kini ia memasukkan putih telurnya ke dalam adonan sembari diaduk perlahan.

"Seandainya aku dan Ruka bisa bersatu selamanya. Mengapa harus ada tragedi yang memisahkan kami berdua?" Rei masih mengaduk adonannya dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana.

Diambilnya _ladyfingers _dan disusunnya ke dalam pinggan. "Aku selalu menyusun harapan agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Tak bisa kubayangkan apa yang kau alami di neraka sana. Siksaan macam apa yang menorehkan luka di sekujur tubuhmu dan melukai kedua sayap perakmu?" Jemari Rei bergetar kala meletakkan _ladyfingers _terakhir di lapisan pertamanya.

Dituangkannya campuran minuman _hazelnut_ dan _espresso_ ke atasnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga seluruh _ladyfingers _menyerapnya sempurna.

"Ruka... seandainya kau di sini, kau pasti akan menyukai betapa ajaibnya ketika _ladyfingers _menyerap cairan kopinya dengan cepat. _Ladyfingers _ yang semula keras menjadi lembut. Seperti pengakuanmu kala itu. Pengakuan bahwa akulah satu-satunya malaikat yang bisa melembutkan hatimu yang keras dan kaku."

Rei menuangkan adonan _mascarpone _ke atasnya. Dibelainya dan diratakannya adonan _mascarpone _hingga ke sudut pinggan dengan hati-hati.

"Aku merindukan belaianmu. Merindukan kehangatanmu. Merindukan setiap ucapan manismu yang selalu membuatku tersenyum."

Selesai... Rei mengangkat pinggannya perlahan. Kakinya melangkah menuju kulkas. Dibukanya kulkas yang mengeluarkan hawa dingin yang membekukan.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu... "

**Epilog**

Ditutupnya kulkas yang akan membekukan _tiramisu_ yang dibuatnya enam jam ke depan. _Tiramisu_ yang dibuat dengan mengenang setiap rasa bahagia yang pernah ia dan Ruka rasakan bersama.  
Ia berharap rindu di hatinya bisa membeku. Namun lembutnya Tiramisu yang meleleh di mulutnya akan selalu membuatnya terkenang... membuatnya kembali berharap... agar dirinya kembali berada dipelukan dada bidang Ruka...

Langit malam yang gelap menyelimuti _Tengoku_. Hawa dingin yang mulai menyergap menyusup dari jendela yang masih terbuka. Rei meraih daun jendela dan menutupnya. Mengakhiri kenangan tentang Ruka yang berkecamuk di benaknya. Setidaknya untuk hari ini...

_**Rengkuh aku tuk melayang disisimu  
Meski tercabik... luluh dalam derita  
Peluk aku dan susunkanlah kembali  
Keping-keping asa yang terpencar ke berbagai penjuru**_

**END**

_**8 Oct 2012**_

Yosh... tadinya mau buat Shin x Judas dg segala kekacauan masaknya. Tapi pas lagi ngetik pendahuluan, tiba-tiba terandom CD drama Angel Chronicle track 2. Dimana Rei bener2 merindukan Ruka. Aih... berubahlah fanfic yg harusnya komedi jd Love angst gini. Haiyah...  
Ditambah pas lagi dengerin, teracak Kiniro no Hana ga Saku Oka de [Lagu Love character Ruka x Rei] Tambaaaah deh 'berubah' dari tujuan awal.

Semoga suka yah.

Terima kasih banyak untuk Beta Readerku yg baik hati dan dermawan : kak Shin, Yukina, Dimas [yg bela2in baca fanfic BL pdhl dia benci BL], HulkJr dan jg Heidi. m(_ _)m Buat Ambu-senpai, makasih kesempatan dan koreksinya atas espresso ^^


End file.
